This invention relates to a new and improved high pressure portable space heater which is relatively economical to fabricate, more satisfactory in use and highly unlikely to malfunction. Invention embodiments feature a construction to insure against extreme heat in the nose cone area and to provide, in fact, a more balanced heat distribution and safer operation. To protect against malfunction they embody fuel controls including a new and improved dynamic filter system and a simplified drive connection from the motor to their fuel pump. The latter enables a substantial reduction in motor cost.
The advanced state of the art is exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,446; 3,101,193 and 3,129,748. In spite of the past improvements of portable space heaters illustrated in these and other patents, many problems have still remained in the operation of such heaters. For example, they have continued to be plagued with hot spots and to be uni-directional in their distribution of heat. Their filtering systems, moreover, have been less than satisfactory and due to the construction of their fuel pumping devices they have usually required special types of drive motors. These and other problems are solved by the present invention.